Food Fight
by ElizabethAlbany
Summary: Okay, this is a Lost Scene taking place during Seasons 3's episode: "Take the Deviled Eggs..." Just wanted to write a sweet little Rory/Jess story. I loved them together. Read and enjoy. :-)


"_**Food Fight"**_

Okay, this is a Gilmore Girls lost scene...I'm writing a lot of these. Anyway, this one takes place directly after "Take The Deviled Eggs". Read on and enjoy. :-)

Rory Gilmore walked slowly through the Town Square, headed to Luke's Diner. She knew that's where Jess Mariano's car was still parked. She was a little bit ashamed of what she and her Mother, Lorelai, had done earlier, throwing deviled eggs at his car.

When she got there, she saw that Jess was now there, examining the work. She had assumed he had come out of the diner to see this and had been really pissed off. And that's exactly what she and her Mother had wanted, to really make him mad.

But when she really examined it, she didn't know why she wanted to make him so mad. She and Jess had a rare relationship. They fought, but it wasn't really fighting, it was banter. And Rory enjoyed it. But lately, he had been such a jerk. He deserved this.

Jess looked up right then and saw the smile spread across her face. He began shaking his head. When he had come outside to see this sight before him, he was really pissed off. But it hadn't taken him long to figure out just who had done this. It was obvious.

Of course, he knew why Rory had done it. It was just yet another act in their passive/aggressive banter routine they had. But deviled eggs? This was just plain ridiculous. But it was also something completely Rory. Hence why he wasn=t surprised at this.

"I bet you think you're pretty cool, don't you? Do you honestly think this is funny?" Rory smiled, folding her arms across her chest. "Yes, actually. You usually have a sense of humor. I thought you might find this comical too. Well, I guess not."

Jess shook his head again. "No, this is actually not comical at all, Rory. This is a car, a man's car. And you don't mess with a man's car, especially when he buys it and fixes it. And you cannot throw deviled eggs at the car because...that's just totally unheard of."

Rory smiled and shrugged. "Well, sometimes you have to improvise. Besides, you've been a complete jerk lately. You deserve it." Jess raised his eyebrows. "A jerk? Me?" She nodded. "Yeah. You've been meaner to me than usual. So I was getting back at you."

Jess just sighed. "Rory, I don't know what you think you're doing, but this was not funny. And I think you need to think about, perhaps, growing up." Rory couldn't help it, she had to laugh. _Jess _was telling _her _to grow up? What a crock!

"Ya' know, the funniest part of this entire day is you, just now, telling me that I need to grow up. That's just a major contradiction to our present situation, isn't it? Considering I think you're the one who's immature and needs to grow up."

She was about to walk away, but Jess proved her point by taking some of the deviled eggs from his car and throwing them at her, hitting her in the back. She took a deep breath, composing herself, and then turned around to face him.

"I cannot believe you just did that." He smiled, folding his arms across his chest this time. "I was just reaffirming your belief that I am in fact an immature jerk. I was tryin' to do you a favor... seeing as you love being right so very, very much."

She walked toward him slowly. "You are so...going to get it." She went to his car and reached for some more deviled egg. Then she began throwing it at him. Pretty soon, it was an all-out food fight between the two of them, the deviled eggs being thrown back and forth.

Jess hit her right in the cheek and she stood there, stunned for a moment. Then she took another piece of egg, wanting to hit him right in between the eyes. And she managed to do just that, laughing as she did, having to hold her stomach from laughing so hard.

Jess stood there, stunned as well. Then he started chuckling too. Here he and Rory were, almost in the middle of the Town Square, throwing deviled eggs at one another. It was almost...surreal. But it was definitely something that was totally Rory/Jess.

"Had enough wossy, or would you care for more?", She asked, a smile on her face. Jess couldn't believe she had just called him that. So he smiled too. "Actually, little girl, I was just getting started." Then they started pelting eggs at one another again.

Rory couldn't believe she and Jess were actually doing this. It started out as just a prank that she and her Mother wanted to play on Jess, just for the fun of it. But it had turned into this all-out war. And she had to admit that it was quite fun.

She was just throwing the eggs at him left and right. She didn't even see him approach her quickly, from behind, wrapping his arms around her, causing her to not be able to throw anymore. But she struggled and finally they were both on the ground.

Rory struggled some more for a moment and then she stopped. Jess was breathing hard, having had a hard time getting her here in the first place. But then he saw her looking at her and he was smiling, shaking his head. So she smiled too.

Then the moment had passed and he stood up. He offered his hand to her to help her up and she accepted. They both began brushing the deviled egg remnants off of their clothing before looking up at each other at the same time and sharing a smile.

"Guess this was just yet another strange night in the history of Rory and Jess.", Rory said, smiling. Jess laughed and shook his head. "I really don't think strange even begins to cover what we've been doing here." They smiled.

"Well, I'm in serious need of a shower.", Jess said. Rory nodded. "Oh yes, you are. You smell." He glared at her. "Very cute." She smiled. "I know. I'll see ya' tomorrow." Jess nodded. And as they both walked away from each other, they smiled.


End file.
